Awkward IMs
by iluv2smile
Summary: Sometimes, Iris Messages appear at the most inconvenient times...
1. Entries one and two

**This is a little something I came up with. **

**Summary: Sometimes, Iris Messages appear at the most inconvenient times...**

Awkward IM's Entry #1

Annabeth pulled out a drachma from her pocket. She was running low and had to remember to ask Chiron for some later. She grabbed her squirt gun, kept in case she needed to IM someone, and sprayed it into the sunlight. She threw the coin into the rainbow.

_Oh goddess, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson, New York City, New York. _

The mist shimmered and then Percy appeared. In the shower. Naked. Singing Firework by Katy Perry.

" '_Baby you're a firework…_' hm hm hm AAHHH!"

"Percy?" Annabeth's face was on fire. "What are you doing exactly?"

"…. Showering…?" Percy looked down, his face bright red. He shifted his hands to cover his –

"Where you just singing Firework?"

"Umm… Maybe…"

"Really, Percy? Really?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Uh…Annabeth… this is kind of a bad time..."

"Really?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "So you _don'_t want to see me?" She pouted.

"Well uh…I'm sort of NAKED here!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"…"

"I guess I'll talk to you later then. Bye!"

Annabeth waved her had through the mist and Percy was gone.

* * *

><p><span>Awkward IM's Entry #2<span>

Percy was at camp feeling a bit lonely. He pulled a golden drachma out of his pocket and went over to the fountain in his cabin.

_Oh goddess, accept my offering. Sally Jackson, New York City, New York._

The room Percy was looking at was dimly lit. He could barely make out anything…but the noise! His ears burned! There were moans and groans and tons of thrashing about.

"Uh…Mom? Is this a bad time?"

The noise stopped.

"Percy? What the – "

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then," Percy said awkwardly.

"Well…I uh – we were – Uh…We were kind of in the middle of something…" said Paul.

"Yeah. Ok. I guess we'll talk later."

Percy slashed the IM with his hand, breaking the connection.

Back in the apartment, Paul turned to Sally.

"Well. He kind of ruined the mood, now didn't he?"


	2. Entry three

Awkward IM's Entry #3

Percy and Annabeth were making out. As in, _sucking-each-other's-face-off,_ making out. They were in Percy's cabin sitting on the edge of his unmade bed. Now, they had no intentions of _"doing it" _that day, nor anytime in the near future. They were just enjoying each other's company (coughcough**LIPS**coughcough).

Of course, it was the perfect time for an Iris Message from Sally Jackson.

"Hi, Percy! I'm so sorry about – Percy? Is that – WHAT ARE YOU AND ANNABETH DOING ON YOUR BED?"

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other, their faces burning.

"Mrs. Jackson, this isn't what it looks like!" Annabeth blurted.

"Really? Cause it looks like you two were just about to have – " 

"NO! GROSS! I mean…" Percy looked at his girlfriend. "Not yet."

"We were just kissing," Annabeth assured her.

"Well, it looked like you two were getting pretty intense…"

"Mom, this," Percy waved his hand, "is not intense. What you and Paul were doing yesterday? Now that's intense."

"You SAW us?" Sally asked, horrified.

"NO! GODS NO! Thank the gods it was dark in there…I DID hear you though." Percy shuddered visibly.

"What are you – " Annabeth started, but Sally interrupted her.

"Percy, I'm so sorry about that. I guess I _am_ being a little paranoid about you two. I'm sorry. Just…make sure you use condoms."

Percy and Annabeth both turned bright red as Sally smirked and waved a hand through the message.

"Well," said Annabeth. "That was awkward."

But she barely got the last word out before Percy jumped on top of her and kissed her fiercely.


	3. Entries four and five

Awkward IM's Entry #4

Percy Jackson missed his girlfriend. A lot. He was debating whether or not to IM her. He only had one drachma left and it was sure to be a while before he got more. Annabeth had gone back to San Francisco over spring break to visit her family. Percy _really_ missed her. But it was his last drachma! But Annabeth was definitely worth it.

He sprayed some water from a spray bottle into the sunlight streaking through his window. Then he tossed his last drachma into the resulting rainbow.

_Oh goddess, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase, San Francisco, California. _

When Annabeth appeared, he didn't even pay attention to where she was or what she was doing. All he was thinking was how beautiful she looked and how much he missed her.

Percy coughed.

"PERCY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Annabeth tried to reach the IM and wave her hand through it but she was too far and couldn't reach it.

It wasn't until then that Percy realized that Annabeth was sitting down…. on the toilet! He also realized that there was a book on her lap.

"Annabeth, are you reading in the bathroom?" he asked, bewildered.

"Um…. Maybe?" She bit her lip.

"Why?"

"Well I –" she started. "Hang on. Why are you here in the first place? I'm sort of peeing."

"No," he said, "you're _reading. _And I just wanted to say 'hi' to my gorgeous girlfriend. I missed you."

"I missed you too Percy," said Annabeth smiling. "But you have to go," she added.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T GET UP UNTIL YOU LEAVE!"

"Oh," Percy replied dumbly. "But that was my last drachma."

"Percy…" Annabeth warned.

"Alright. Fine. I'll call you tonight though. Bye!" He blew he a kiss and ran his fingers through the message, making Annabeth's beautiful face disappear.

* * *

><p>Awkward IM's Entry # 5<p>

Gym class had just ended and all the girls fled to the locker rooms. There were opening of locks and clothes being pulled off and stuffed into the lockers. Annabeth had just taken her shirt off and was folding it neatly, when Percy's face suddenly appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened.

He opened his mouth to say hello, then stopped speechless when he saw what she was wearing – or more like what she _wasn't_ wearing. He just stared at her.

She looked down at her purple bra, then back up at him, then down again, before swiping her hand through the message. Unfortunately, there was no physical mist on her side, so she couldn't end the message. _Fortunately_, Percy took the hint and – still looking at her chest – waved his hand through the IM.

Once school was over, Annabeth turned on her cell phone and dialed Sally's apartment. Percy picked up.

"WHAT THE HADES, PERCY? DURING SCHOOL?" She yelled. Then, quieter, "During gym class?"

Her boyfriend laughed on the other end. "This always seems to happen to us!"

"Don't laugh!" she told him, trying to be serious. "It's not funn-" The last part was cut off as Annabeth bust into giggles. They laughed and laughed until they got the hiccups. Then they laughed some more.

**Thank you everyone for being so supportive of me and loving my story 3 I wish I could track down everyone who reviewed and give you all a big hug! A couple people were worried I would run out of material…don't worry, I have tons of ideas ;) Just keep reading and I promise there will be more soon.**


	4. Entry six

Awkward IM's Entry #6

Katie Gardner was not dating Travis Stoll. No. No way. Nope. Absolutely **NOT**. Okay, maybe a little. But it wasn't anything serious. They had been on a few dates…made out in the back of his car a bit…(or a lot). She enjoyed being with him. He was fun and carefree. They balanced each other out. But it wasn't like they were serious. Nope. It wasn't true love or anything cheesy like that. So there was no reason why Katie couldn't call him first. But was that being too pushy? He would call her eventually, right? She paced around her room with the phone in her hand. Finally, she gave up and started to dial his number. Just then, the air in front of her shimmered, and she could see Travis's smiling face. And he was completely naked. And since he was holding the hose in his yard, he was standing a bit far from the rainbow…and Katie could see _everything_.

"Uh…"

"Hi Katie!" Travis yelled. "Our phone was disconnected somehow, so I couldn't call you. This is okay though, right?"

"Uh…" Katie mumbled.

"What?" Travis looked around. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…well look down," she said.

Travis looked. "I don't get it," he told her.

"Travis!" Katie screeched. "You're not wearing any clothes!"

He looked confused. "What? Of course I am. See? This blue shirt and a pair of jeans." He pointed.

"Yeah, there's nothing there."

I _am_ wearing clothes," Travis insisted. "Something's screwing up the connection."

Suddenly, Katie figured out the problem. "Iris! Give Travis back his clothes! And tell my mom that that's not going to make me like him any less."

The message shimmered some more and a fully clothed Travis appeared this time.

Katie smiled. "Alright. That's better"

"You really couldn't see my clothes?" Travis asked.

"Nope."

"Was I at least wearing underwear?"

"No."

"Did you see…?"

"Oh yeah." Katie shuddered.

Travis paused for a moment. "Was it big?"

**In case you didn't notice, this entry featured Travis and Katie! (YAY!) Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Also, I am open to ideas or suggestions. If you have something that you would like me to write about, just let me know. I could always use some help.**


	5. Entry seven

Awkward IM's Entry # 7

Annabeth's cell phone was dead. No battery. And the phones at the boarding school she went to were all in the main hallway. That meant everyone would be able to hear her. That left her no choice. She had stocked up on drachma over the summer, just in case there was a problem and she needed to contact camp. Sure, this wasn't an emergency, but she had to do it. She made a rainbow and tossed the drachma in.

_Oh_ _goddess, accept my offering. Percy Jackson, New York, New York. _

At first, all Annabeth heard was the singing.

"_We could have had it all…Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hand…"_

Then she saw him. Percy was sitting cross-legged on his bed with a textbook open in his lap and papers spread out around him.

"_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help thinking that we could've had it all…the scars of your love remind me of us, I can't help feeling…WE COULD'VE HAD IT ALLLL!"_

Annabeth just stood there and watched him sing.

Throw your soul through every open door…count your blessings to find what you looked for…turn my sorrow into treasured gold…

After a while, she finally was able to collect herself.

"Percy? Is that you?"

The singing stopped instantly. "Annabeth?" Percy blushed when he saw the message. "How long have you been here?"

Annabeth smirked. "Since the first chorus."

Percy grabbed the pillow of the bed and buried his face in it. Suddenly he seemed to lighten up. "At least I wasn't naked," he said with a smile. "Like _someone_."

His girlfriend frowned. "No. You _were_ naked. I was topless. There's a difference."

"You were reading on the toilet."

"And you disrupted your parents in bed."

He frowned. "Not cool, Annabeth."

"You started it."

"No, you did."

"I'm pretty sure it was you."

"Well I'm _positive_ it was you."

"Stop being such a smart ass."

"You're right. That's you're job."

Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh.

"So, Maria's Pizza and Pasta? Tomorrow at eight?"

"See you there."

**Ok. So in the past, a lot of these have been kind of inappropriately based. I'm trying not to make all of them like that because I realize I may be over-doing it a bit. So some of them will be funny in a non-inappropriate way, like this one. And I'm really sorry if I got any of the lyrics wrong. It's my sister's favorite song and she sings it way too often (and sometimes incorrectly). So I apologize.**


	6. Entry eight

Awkward IM's Entry # 8

Percy and Annabeth were in trouble. They were running…and behind them was a very large, very hungry monster.

"WHAT IS IT?" Percy screamed to his girlfriend.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T EXACTLY GET A GOOD LOOOOOKKK"

They just barely made it over the camp border in time. They ran down the hill, past Thalia's Pine, and all the way down to the Big House.

"Ch-…-iron!" Annabeth called, still panting from their run.

Chiron came out onto the porch in horse form and smiled at the girl before him.

"We…. were…. att-acked." Annabeth said.

"Yes, dear, nothing new." Chiron then paused to take something out of a small pouch around his neck. "Annabeth, would you mind IMing Grover for me. Tell him there is a satyr by the name of Wilson Can looking for him." He handed Annabeth a drachma and trotted away.

On the way to Percy's cabin, Annabeth spent the whole time muttering.

"Stupid Chiron. Stupid horse. 'We were attacked' 'Yes, dear, nothing new'. Who does he think he is?"

When they reached the cabin, Percy took the drachma from Annabeth and threw it into the fountain. Annabeth, still cross, looked away indignantly.

_Oh, goddess, accept my offering. Show me Grover Underwood._

At first, the image was a bit blurred. Annabeth had gotten over Chiron's dismissal of their attack and was staring intently at the message.

"Is that Grover?" she asked Percy.

It was hard to tell. There was indeed someone there, and they appeared to be sleeping. Suddenly, the message came into focus and Percy and Annabeth burst out laughing.

It was Grover, and he was asleep just like they had predicted. But Grover was not alone in the bed. In fact, he was on the edge, in danger of falling off. In his arms, taking up a good portion of the bed, was… a large teddy bear. Grover was hugging it tight and using one of its gigantic arms as an extra pillow.

And then, just as they thought it couldn't get any worse, Grover started to speak.

"Juniper!" He grumbled. "Yes! Yes!" He began humping the teddy bear as Percy and Annabeth laughed hysterically. Grover thrust his hips into the air.

Finally, Percy couldn't take it anymore.

"Grover!" he called "Wake up!"

Grover buried his face further into the bear.

"GROVER."

Annabeth's sharp tone made the satyr jump up immediately. He looked at Percy and Annabeth, then at the teddy bear in his hands. And then fell back on the bed again.

"Grover, Chiron said there was a satyr looking for you," Percy said.

"Wilson Can," added his girlfriend.

"Alright," Grover mumbled.

Percy shrugged and ended the message. And then he and Annabeth burst into a fit of giggles. "Grover…Bear… 'JUNIPER'" Annabeth managed to say. This made both the demigods fall over laughing.

Finally, Percy said, "That totally makes up for that huge monster, don't you think?"

He should have known not to bring up the chase. Annabeth frowned and crossed her arms. "I still can't believe he didn't do anything!"

**A big thanks to Heartless demon wolf who helped me a lot in coming up with this. (applause)**


	7. Entries nine and ten

**I sincerely apologize for being gone for so long (psh. It wasn't THAT long). I can't promise it won't happen again, but I do promise to try and update as soon as possible.**

Awkward IM's Entry # 9

The hunters of Artemis had been trekking through the mountains for three days now. They had stopped to rest in a small cave that they found. Phoebe had set up the tents outside and Cleo had lit a fire. The cave was just barely big enough to fit all the hunters. Their numbers had grown quite large.

The cave had become stuffy and Thalia had gone outside for some fresh air. She stood away from the tents and the hunters' chatter. The air felt cold and brutal against her skin. Her cheeks stung as the freezing wind blew back her hair. The top of the mountain was fogged by small wisps of clouds. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ray of light peaked through the darkness and lit up the world around her. Thalia smiled as she basked in the rare unexpected sun. The light hit the clouds at a certain angle, making a rainbow in front of her. She rubbed her bare hand against the drachma in her pocket and smiled again. A rainbow in the mountains was very rare. She took the drachma out and threw it into the rainbow.

_Jason Grace. _She whispered.

The rainbow was small, so the image was hard to see. It was just a couch. But it sounded like Jason was in the middle of an earthquake. There was banging and sounds of things crashing to the floor.

"Jason! Are you okay?" She yelled over the noise. It stopped immediately. A hand grabbed onto the back of the couch as Jason pulled himself up. His face was red and his hair was tousled. Once he saw his sister, his face darkened to a shade of almost purple.

Thalia just stared with wide eyes. As far as she could tell, her brother wasn't wearing any clothes.

And that's when a second hand reached up to grab the couch. A tangle of brown hair emerged.

"Jason? What-" Piper started to say. She stopped short when she saw Thalia. She rubbed her bare shoulder and looked at her boyfriend.

"Umm…"

Thalia was in shock. Her brother was "doing it" with his girlfriend behind the couch!

And then suddenly the sun disappeared again behind the clouds and Thalia was left with the image of Jason and Piper's blushing faces burned into her mind.

Awkward.

* * *

><p>Awkward IM's Entry #10<p>

**IM ON NUMBER TEN! Haha! So, as a special treat… **

_*** Some time in the future ***_

Percy Jackson sat on his bed – the one he shared with his girlfriend –, which was in his room – the one he shared with his girlfriend –, which was in his house – _the one he shared with his girlfriend_. And guess where his girlfriend was? Greece. Yes, Annabeth's dad had surprised her with a trip to Greece where they would visit Athens and other archeologically filled cities which Percy didn't know the names of. So Percy sat on the edge of his bed alone. He hadn't felt this way since they moved in together last year. He felt so empty, incomplete, without her. Silence echoed in his ear in a deafening roar. Her absence did give him some time to think though. He looked down at the box in his lap and placed his head in his hands. What would she think? He picked it up and turned it over. Finally, he opened it.

Now Percy didn't know, but at that moment Annabeth decided to Iris Message him from Greece. She had been having trouble sleeping and it was seven hours earlier in New York than Athens. And Percy opened the box just after the IM focused. Fortunately, Annabeth was facing his back. She didn't see the box or its contents. But she knew something was there. She tried to crane her neck to get a better view, but his back was in the way. He took the object out of the box, giving Annabeth a clear view. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him study it, then put it back in the box and secure the box in the bottom of his sock drawer. Annabeth was speechless. She ended the message before Percy saw her, mouth gaping.

Percy had put away the box but he couldn't stop  
>thinking about it. He was sure. He couldn't wait<br>for his girlfriend to get back. He smiled. He was so sure.

Annabeth closed her eyes and lay back on the bed. It had been eight years EIGHT YEARS. A smile stretched across her face because as she drifted into a blissful sleep she was sure of one thing.

He was going to propose to her.


	8. Entry eleven

**(Are we on 11 already? WOW) Thanks for all the great reviews! The last one wasn't supposed to be awkward or funny, just sweet, so I apologize if it wasn't as good as some of you would like. Well then, on with the story.**

Awkward IM's Entry # 11

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was in San Francisco. Something about some kind of benefit. Boring. She and her parents had been in town since a few days ago, yet they hadn't really done much. They stayed in their luxurious hotel room, sitting on the balcony sipping expensive drinks. Rachel, on the other hand, had gone sightseeing. She took some time to admire the Golden Gate Bridge and wandered around getting a taste of the city. It was around four when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Rachel! I heard you were in San Francisco!" It was Annabeth.

Rachel nodded, then remembering that Annabeth couldn't see her, said "Yeah"

"Well, I'm visiting my dad for a few weeks again. Why don't you drop by? You could sleep over."

"Are you sure that would be ok with your parents?" Rachel asked

"Yeah. My dad is actually the one who suggested it. Turns out, he does have some good ideas once in a while."

They both laughed.

"Sure! " Rachel said, "What's the address?"

* * *

><p>"And he's a great boyfriend, its just…well he's a little too great actually." Annabeth sighed.<p>

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked in between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Let's see… He walks me home, then kisses me on the CHEEK, and refuses to come inside. If we're making out on his couch, he stops before it "gets too far", even though no one else is home. When I change in front of him, he actually _looks away_! What kind of BOY _looks away_? I wear more revealing clothes than usually, and he doesn't even GIVE A SHIT."

"Uh…Annabeth…"

But Annabeth was on a roll. "I mean, SERIOUSLY! Can't he take a _fucking hint_!"

"Annabeth…" Rachel warned.

"I know, I'm sorry, excuse my French. But really? Is he that FUCKING STUPID?"

"…Annabeth…really…"

"I know, I know, I apologize for my use of language."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Annabeth cut her off.

"Am I really that unattractive? I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me. Why else wouldn't he want to sleep with me? I'm gross right? I'm ugly? Is that it?"

Rachel opened her mouth again.

"Maybe Percy's just stupid. I mean, most teenage boys are all over anything with boobs! And yet HE JUST CAN'T TAKE A FUCKING HINT!"

"Annabeth."

"I know, Rach, this is so unlike me!"

"No. That's not it…just…Turn around."

Annabeth scrunched up her eyebrows and slowly turned around.

And there, standing in the IM, listening to the whole conversation with his eyebrows raised so high that they were in danger of escaping, the one and only…

Percy Jackson.

"…Oh shit."


	9. Entry twelve

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I will find out where you live so I can come hug you O.O**

**I will NOT be continuing the previous chapter, mostly because I think it would be funnier for you all to fill in the blanks by yourself. **

**And since some people requested one that is more appropriate… here it is! It doesn't need to be inappropriate to be awkward (although this isn't really one of my best)**

Awkward IM's # 12

It was a normal day in San Francisco where Annabeth Chase was spending spring break with her dad. She missed her boyfriend Percy so much! She ran her thumb over the drachma in her pocket and mentally calculated the time in New York. 3 pm. She took the spray bottle out of her suitcase and sprayed the air continuously. The light coming in through the window made a rainbow. Annabeth tossed her drachma and it disappeared in the colors.

Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson, New York City, New York.

Annabeth didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that Percy was vacuuming or the song he was singing.

"_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, 'hey isn't this easy'"_

Percy was dancing too. And well…he wasn't very good. It was like that scene in the music video where Taylor was dancing badly in her room.

He hummed the next verse and picked up on _"She wears high heels I wear sneakers! She's cheer captain and I'M ON THE BLEACHERS. Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been HERE THE WHOLE TIME. IF YOU COULD SEE THAT I'M THE ONE WHO UNDERST- "_

"You sure like singing," Annabeth said over the noise of the vacuum.

Percy immediately turned the vacuum off and stopped, his face tomato red.

"Uh-" Percy stuttered.

"Got a secret crush that I should know about?"

"What?"

"THE SONG, PERCY." Annabeth yelled exasperated.

"Oh. Umm…no?"

"I worry about your mental health sometimes," Annabeth told him. "This is what? The third time I've caught you singing? And how do you know all the lyrics?" Annabeth shook her head at her boyfriend's blushing face.

"It's nice to see you," he said finally. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," she replied halfheartedly.

Percy smiled. "Three more days!"

"Yeah." She smiled back. "And that _was_ kind of funny"

Her boyfriend frowned. "Hey!"

Annabeth burst out laughing.

"I missed you so much, Seaweed Brain." She thought for a minute. "But never dance like that again. Ever."

**OH. Before I forget, please go read my other story Forgotten Footsteps. It's not as funny, but it does have some moments in there. PLEASE GO READ. And review. **

**BYE. **


	10. Entry thirteen

Awkward IM's Entry # 13

Travis and Katie were having a difficult time being alone. When his siblings weren't around, hers were! And when they had finally gotten away from everyone and met at his cabin for a bit of kissing, Chiron had walked in and given them both kitchen duty. _Separately._ It was agonizing! Finally, Travis couldn't take it. It had been weeks since he's kissed his girlfriend and it was driving him insane.

During breakfast, as he walked past her table, he leaned down and whispered in her ear:

"_Broom closet in the Big House after breakfast. Be there."_

Katie hurried to finish her cereal, swallowed her banana quickly, and gulped down her waffle with strawberry jam, barely chewing. She was in a hurry and her siblings knew it.

"I've got to check on my garden," she told them and rushed off to meet Travis.

All was going as planned. Travis was already there when Katie slipped silently into their meeting place. Soon enough, Travis's hands were all over her and soon they were in a full-blown make-out session.

And that's when it happened. Someone behind Travis cleared their throat. Katie jumped up surprised, still stunned from the kissing. Her eyes widened as she saw who was there. It wasn't Chiron. It was someone _much_ worse.

"Dad?"

Katie's father looked a lot like her. He was averaged height with thinning dark hair, _unlike _Katie, but his facial structure was exactly like hers. His eyes. Travis could see where Katie got those beautiful eyes, although Katie's were much brighter and slightly larger. As soon as Travis saw her father, the first thing that went through his mind were their similarities. The second thing was: _I am so dead._

"Dad?" Katie asked again, still in shock. "What are you doing" It wasn't until she said that that Travis realized Katie's dad wasn't actually there. It was and Iris Message.

Katie was shaking her head. "I don't get it. Mortals can't send IM's!"

Travis frowned. He turned to look at her. "Percy's mom sends them all the time!"

"She has some sort of deal worked out with Iris. I don't know why, but the goddess sure does seem to like her…"

"I wanted to surprise you," Katie's dad said, speaking for the first time. " I got Miranda to help me."

Katie was stunned.

"I guess this is a bad time?" Her dad asked. He looked from his daughter to the boy sitting next to her, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

Katie bit her lip. "How bout I call you tonight?"

Her dad nodded.

Katie bit her lip some more and looked back and forth between her father and her boyfriend.

"Um…"

"How do I turn this thing off?" Her dad asked awkwardly.

"Wave your hand through the mist."

He followed he directions, ending the message.

"Um, Katie?" It was Travis.

"Yes?"

"Your ah, your shirt is ah, well…"

She looked down. Somehow, probably during all the kissing, her stretchy tank top had been pulled down, exposing a large portion of her bra. She bit back a curse and fixed it, glaring at Travis the entire time.

"What?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT_ BEFORE_?"

Travis smiled. "You're too beautiful. You got me distracted."

Katie's eyes opened wide. "_What_?"

Her boyfriend blushed. "It's not like I was staring or anything…" He pulled her too him for a kiss, but to her surprise, he pulled away seconds later.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Travis shook his head. "You look so muck like him…" he began softly.

"I feel like I'm kissing you're dad."

O.O

**So. Lot to say, but I'll try to make it short. All right. As many of you out there know, high school isn't exactly _easy_. My grades have been dropping because I spend too much time reading or writing. Why am I telling you this? Well, it means I probably won't be able to update as much as I used to. I have three stories I'm currently working on so I will try and write quicker. Unfortunately, I have more homework now than I did in the beginning of the year and in middle school. I will update though. I refuse to abandon my stories! I am really sorry! Please forgive me! I need to study! (Speaking of which…) Also, I'm open to hearing any of your ideas, like I've said before. I probably won't use them exactly, but I might take one and modify it or something. I don't know. KAYTHANKSBYE!**


	11. Entry fourteen

Awkward IM's Entry #14

Annabeth was sitting on the couch one evening IMing her dad. Percy was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you in person about this but things are kind of rough here...and well, we couldn't leave." Annabeth bit her lip.

"We?"

"Percy and I" Annabeth bit harder.

"I understand. So, what did you want to talk about."

Annabeth looked over her shoulder. "Percy, Hun, you might want to be here for this."

Percy entered the living room and put his sandwich down on the coffee table. He plopped down on the couch and put his arm around Annabeth.

"Dad…" Annabeth began cautiously. She shifted uncomfortably at her dad's reaction. A frown was apparent on his face.

"Percy and I are engaged," She blurted.

His eyes widened. "Oh, congratulations!" He looked back and forth between them. "But…are you sure?"

Annabeth frowned. "Of course I'm sure! I love Percy!" She smiled at him at leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. At that same moment though, Percy turned to look at her. Annabeth ended up planting her lips somewhere between his nose and bottom eyelid.

Annabeth's dad smiled while Percy and Annabeth blushed.

"Um…ok then. Bye Dad," Annabeth said awkwardly.

"Let me know when the wedding is Sweetie." He smiled and she ended the message, still blushing furiously.

Percy pulled her into his lap and kissed her on the lips. "We can just forget about your little 'kiss miss'," he whispered.

"I would punch you right now but a black eye wouldn't look too good in the wedding pictures," she whispered back.

He kissed her again – longer this time – and soon they both forgot about that awkward IM.

Almost forgot the author's note on this one! That wouldn't have been good…;) Well this chapter goes to one of my best friends. Today marks 6 months since her boyfriend FINALLY asked her out so she gave him a cute handmade clay figure of a penguin and a kiss on the cheek. She missed. Thank you for inspiring me to write this! I knew I had to incorporate your failure in here somewhere! Happy 6-month guys! So. Review! Tell me what you though! I'm sure my friend would love that ;)

**Also, I'm sorry for the delay. It's getting increasingly hard to come up with these. Unfortunately, this story in nearing its end, I think. It depends. We'll see. Bye! :D**


	12. Entry fifteen

**Bet you thought you'd never hear from me again, right? Well guess what? I've decided to continue! For those of you who are new and just reading this story for the first time, I had said I would stop writing due to some criticism I got from my sister and one of our family friends. BUT I'M BACK NOW! Not like before though. I have worked through some of my personal issues and decided that I really do miss writing this. It's very therapeutic (: So read on my dear readers! I hope this one really does make you laugh! (But it probably won't…)**

Awkward IM's Entry # 15

It was late one Saturday night and Travis and Katie were sitting on their bed IMing and trying to decide who could come up with the lamest knock-knock joke.

"Knock-knock"

"Who's there?" Katie asked

"Kenya" Travis smirked.

"Kenya who?"

"Kenya keep a secret?"

"Knock-knock"

"Who's there?" Travis sighed

"Oily"

"Oily who?"

"Oily to bed, oily to rise."

"Knock-knock"

"Who's there?"

"Shore."

"Shore who?"

"Shore would like it if you made me a sandwich"

"Knock-knock"

"Who's there?"

"Shirley"

"Shirley you must be joking," he finished for her.

"TRAVIS! YOU RUINED MY JOKE!" Katie shouted

Travis shrugged. "It wasn't even funny!"

"IT WAS!"

"Well it's my turn now anyway. Knock-knock"

"…Who's there?" Katie asked begrudgingly

"Emmy"

"Emmy get into your pants now!"

"…"

Travis smirked.

The connection started to get fuzzy.

"Please insert another drachma to continue the message"

"Damn. Ok, I'll talk to you soon! Love you!"

"Love you too," Katie grumbled.

"Wait, who won?" Travis asked himself after the message had disappeared.

**So, I don't know…they're around seventeen or eighteen? Maybe older? I really hope you liked it! Review and let me know! Do you guys know this story has well over 200 reviews? Thank you SO much! I know this chapter was short but…well take it or leave it. REVIEW!**

**Oh and there is one author- Helina Kamryn Sendel- who has created their own version of this! Please go give it a read and let them know what you think! I believe it's called Awkward IM's Part Two? I don't know. Go read it though. **


	13. Entries sixteen and seventeen

Awkward IM's Entry # 16

Percy Jackson had just gotten out of the shower. He was in the bathroom with the towel wrapped tightly around his waist, fixing his hair in the mirror for his date with Annabeth. He tried spiking it up with some hair gel, but it looked a bit…stupid, so he washed it out. He tried slicking it back…Wait, was that really what his face looked like? That wasn't going to work either. While frowning at his hair in the mirror, Percy caught sight of his mom's hairbrush.

"Hm…" he thought. He tried brushing his hair back again, but it still just looked really stupid. He brushed it forward, but it covered his eyes and he couldn't see. He tried to the side, but it looked really formal, and he didn't think Annabeth would like it.

By that point, the mirror was starting to fog up again, and Percy was having a bit of difficulty seeing his face. He wanted to make sure his hair was perfect, and he couldn't do that if he couldn't see! Percy looked around for something to wipe the mirror off with. The hand towel was in the wash, the toilet paper was out…

Then Percy looked down.

After making sure the door was locked, he unwrapped the towel from his waist and reached over the sink to clean the mirror.

"…Percy?"

Annabeth's voice startled him and he dropped the towel right into the running water.

He turned around to see his girlfriend's shocked expression.

"Uhhh…" Percy quickly brought the wet towel up in front of himself. "Heeeeeey, Annabeth…"

"I uh, I just wanted to tell you I was uh, running a bit uh, late…So, uh, can we meet a bit uh, later? Like, around uh, seven?" Annabeth's face was red like a strawberry.

"Sure, seven sounds good"

"And uh, Percy? I can see your ass in the mirror."

* * *

><p>Awkward IM's Entry # 17<p>

Travis spun around in his desk chair while waiting for Iris to connect him to Katie. It was a bit late, but Travis couldn't sleep, and he hoped she'd still be up. Even if she wasn't, watching her sleep for a bit was sure to make him feel at least a little better about the horrible day he'd had.

"EEEEEEK, GET OFF OF MEEEE!"

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

"OH MY GOSH KATIE, STOP IT!"

"OOF."

From the sound of things, Katie was up, and she wasn't alone. As the image cleared, Travis saw were those girly squeals were coming from. Katie and her friends seemed to be having a sleepover. And it looked like they were having a pillow fight.

A NAKED pillow fight.

Wow.

Man, had HE gotten lucky…

And that's when Katie saw him.

"Travis?" She seemed surprised at first, but got over it pretty soon. "TRAVIS!" She smiled up at him from where she was laying on the bed. "Like what you see?" She winked and blew a feather off of her face.

This could not be happening. He was dead, right? Man, if THIS was the Underworld, he was going to have a hell of a lot of fun there for eternity.

"Travis…Travis…TRAVIS." At some point, Katie's voice turned into someone else's.

Connor.

What was HE doing here?

"TRAVIS.!" Connor's voice got louder and louder, until his eye's opened to see his younger brother standing right above him.

"Travis, wake up, we're late for breakfast!"

Of course. It was all a dream…

Travis groaned and buried his head in his pillow. OF COURSE it was a dream.

**HEEEEY! Let's talk about how much you hate me for a sec. IM SORRY! Yet another inexcusable absence… It must've been a year or so since I've updated this and I really do feel terrible about it! Anyway, instead of getting into all these excuses that I'm sure you don't want to hear, why don't you all just review and tell me what you think? I'd be really, really grateful and may even put up another chapter soon… :D And as always, I love reading any ideas you have for future chapters! They really do help! Thanks for reading, and I promise you'll hear from me again soon! :) **


End file.
